


As músicas peculiares do vizinho

by DK_Alves



Category: South Park
Genre: Bottom!Butters, Butters Fã da Xuxa, Flex!Butters, Flex!Tweek, Flex!Twetters, Go Cows Especial, Lemon, M/M, SP Rare Pair, Tweek Bailarino, Tweek ama Folk Metal, TweekBowl, Twetters, top!Tweek, vizinhos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves/pseuds/DK_Alves
Summary: Desde que o vizinho ao lado se mudou para o condomínio, Tweek passou a se estressar com o rapaz que adorava ouvir músicas altas e atrapalhar seus afazeres.Betada por:ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)<3|| SP Rare Pair || Go Cow Especial || Twetters || +18 ||





	As músicas peculiares do vizinho

**Author's Note:**

> Oiii! E aí, como vão??
> 
> Bom, eu cheguei com mais uma fic para um evento relâmpago do server "Go Cows" no Discord, realizado pela [ ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin) <3
> 
> Neste desafio tínhamos que escolher um shipp incomum, de nosso gosto, e então escrever sobre eles usando um dos promtps.
> 
> O prompts que escolhi foi: "Pessoa nova na vizinhança tem um gosto horrível por música, até que o outro resolve ir lá reclamar;"  
> E o casal foi: Twetters - Tweek e Butters
> 
> Era um shipp que eu queria muito escrever, mas não sabia como.Eu amei ver na fic da @ClotsQueen ("Quero que Você Saiba") a interação dos dois e eu amei fazer isso na minha, a Férias de Agosto. Por isso, queria fazer algo só pra elas.
> 
> Maaaas tem algo bem legal envolvido, uma intertextualização de fics. Quem leu "Café Exclusivo para Mulheres", vai perceber umas coisas de uma na outra porque ambas se passam no mesmo universo, só que está, a Twetters, é anos antes da fic do Kyle.
> 
> Num próximo evento relâmpago, eu farei continuações desse AU, então quem gostou, só fique esperto hehehe.
> 
> Bem, era pra ser curta e bem, olha o tamanho... Prometo que é divertida!! kkkkk
> 
> Certo, vou parando por aqui, mas antes quero avisar que nas notas finais haverá um link de um documento, onde vocês poderão acessar os links usados e as descrições de coisas que usei, pois foram muitas e vai ficar enooorme.
> 
> Enfim, é isso. Aliás, contém cenas de SEXO, quem não gosta, não leia!
> 
> Vamos a leitura!

Ao som da melodia tradicional irlandesa, compostas por instrumentos doces — como arpa celta, violão, _fiddle_ , flauta irlandesa e o _bodhran_ —, o rapaz se movia energeticamente pela sala, dando pequenos saltos na meia ponta, enquanto simulava uma corrida, disparando de um lado para o outro, movimentando seus braços como se tivesse chamando seus colegas naquela caçada para ver algo que encontrara logo adiante.

E de fato, ele estava os chamando, apenas para avistarem um ser, que simplesmente parecia perdido no meio da floresta.

O Bárbaro, responsável pela caçada, se movia em direção ao local, pulando os troncos com _grand jetè_ , pousando no chão já em posição de _passé_ e então, elevando sua perna para trás, o mais alto que conseguia, com o peito do pé muito bem virado para onde estaria o público, num perfeito _arabesque_. Era o momento que ele estava próximo demais do humano. Tweek sequer desencaixava seu quadril após a sequência rápida que se seguia após essa, com a execução de passos suaves, mas que mesmo assim eram firmes e límpidos.

Ele poderia até impressionar os professores da _Academia Bolshoi_ , no entanto, sabia que aquilo ainda não era perfeito o bastante, muito mesmo para passar a emoção do Bárbaro que encenava.

O personagem, alguém muito próximo ao Rei Elfo, que de acordo com a história fora uma relação completamente estranha, estava responsável pela caçada naquela manhã ensolarada, entretanto, no meio do caminho, avistam alguém caído sobre a grama, levantando do chão, desorientado. E claro, naquele momento, com o estado em alerta, o loiro precisava mostrar o quanto estava preparado para o ataque e os passos que se seguiam eram os que não lhe ajudava.

Ele diria que era completamente... broxante.

Tudo era leve e "delicado" demais, já que a ideia do coreógrafo trocar um _grand battement_ por um _adagio_ , deixava a cena ridícula.

O Bárbaro parecia um idiota, como se estivesse dizendo calmamente para o rapaz: "Olá, gostaria de saber o que faz nas terras do Rei Elfo?"

Simplesmente idiota, piorando ainda mais a visão que ele tinha sobre o coreógrafo não entender nada de balé.

Por isso, Tweek parou na cena, bem quando o rapaz se levantaria e começaria a sua sequência de passos, já imaginando o dançarino naqueles movimentos bobos. Ele precisava respirar e pensar um pouco sobre como ele abordaria aquele assunto sem ofender o coreógrafo, que com certeza teria um ataque ao ser criticado, ainda mais por ele, contabilizando a décima vez em duas semanas.

Assim que descansou seu pé, que estava sustentado num adagio, ele seguiu até o celular e desligou a música, que se repetia pela segunda vez — que nem mesmo dava para perceber — e sentou no chão, ao lado de sua garrafa, enquanto observava a sala.

Tweak tinha uma casa com dois andares, com o último tendo uma sala de dança, com espelhos pelas paredes e barras, onde o rapaz ensaiava suas coreografias e praticava os exercícios de balé. Mas também, era ali que criava alguns passos, que surgiam em sua cabeça ao ouvir certas músicas. Além de convidar seus colegas de palco para treinarem juntos, mas naquele dia em questão, eles não quiseram se reunir.

O que era muito bom para ele, pois desde que um vizinho se mudara para a casa ao lado da sua, as coisas haviam sido terríveis e Tweek não aguentaria passar aquela vergonha sozinho.

Sempre em horários aleatórios, a pessoa ao lado, que ele sequer sabia quem era, gostava de tocar músicas praticamente no último volume, atrapalhando tudo o que o loiro fazia em sua casa, que mesmo com as paredes forradas de isopor, ainda era possível se ouvir com perfeição, a esta altura Tweek até mesmo decorou as letras delas.

E claro, ele imaginou que não fosse para ele, que as músicas idiotas eram para outras pessoas, mesmo crianças e adolescentes, mas assim que perguntou para o vizinho da frente — que ele nunca nem conversou — se a pessoa morava sozinha, veio a confirmação que sim, o fazendo entender que aquelas músicas eram simplesmente para o dono da casa.

E Tweak sempre tinha a mesma pergunta, toda vez que as músicas do outra lado das paredes começavam a tocar "Quantos anos essa pessoa tem?"

Suspirando, alcançou a garrafa de água e bebeu um bom gole, sentindo o cansaço lhe invadir devido a tantas repetições que fizera com passos — afim de tentar se adaptar a eles para não reclamar com seus colegas —. Ele já estava sentindo até mesmo a sono chegar, pois acordara cedo demais, apenas para resolver seus afazeres e passar a tarde dançando.

No entanto, tudo aquilo se foi quando do outro lado das paredes, a maldita música alegre começou a tocar.

Já nem conseguia ficar assustado com ela, apenas irritado, tendo que aguentar por quase duas semanas as mesmas músicas chatas, principalmente aquela que tocava no momento, tão chiclete quanto hit de _K-pop_ na internet. Na verdade, muito pior.

O loiro simplesmente suspirou estressado, fechando os olhos e decidindo o que faria com esse problema também.

#####

_The time is now, we got the power_

_Keep it up, don't fall behind_

_Jump and play 'cause it's the hour_

_Our fun, our fun will never die_

Butters pulava de um lado para o outro, ao som de sua música favorita, cantando alegremente a letra da canção enquanto segurava a vassoura em sua mão.

Era dia de faxina em sua casa, onde ele tiraria pó de suas estantes, trocar alguns móveis de lugar e arrumar sua despensa por ordem alfabética, que estava zoneada por conta da semana cheia que teve na faculdade.

Eram coisas simples de se fazer e ele sabia que acabaria antes do final do dia, já que começara bem cedo a se organizar, e porque sua casa nem estava tão bagunçada assim.

Ele havia acabado de almoçar, um pouco mais tarde do que de costume, e diferente do efeito que causam em outras pessoas, Butters simplesmente ficava elétrico após comer e aproveitou toda essa energia para terminar seus afazeres e seguir com sua faxina. Por isso, para alegrar ainda mais seu dia, colocou sua música no mais alto volume para que tudo se tornasse divertido.

_First step back and then go forward_

_Turn your body 'round and 'round_

_It's never late to join a party_

_So sing with me and let it out_

O rapaz começou a passar a vassoura de cerdas macias no piso de madeira, enquanto fazia os passos pedido na música, já sentindo a emoção do refrão chegar, mesmo que ouvisse aquelas músicas repetidas vezes uma atrás da outra.

Fazia duas semanas que Stotch fazia aquilo, colocava pra tocar suas músicas no mais alto volume. Como ele morava na última casa do condomínio, não havia um vizinho do lado esquerdo que pudesse lhe xingar. No entanto, havia a moradia do lado direito, mas que o loiro julgou nem se importar, já que nesse período ninguém nunca apareceu para reclamar.

Por isso, quando o refrão chegou, Butters encheu seus pulmões de ar e começou a cantar o mais alto que pode, tentando sobressair a música:

_Ilarilarilariê, oh ohoh_

_Ilarilariê, oh ohoh_

_Ilarilarilariê, oh ohoh_

_We're all at Xuxa's party and we came to say hello_

Butters saltava, segurando o cabo da vassoura e levando próximo a boca, como se fosse seu microfone, tentando imitar a voz da cantora Xuxa e os passos que ele lembrava de ver nos vídeos na internet.

Ele nem mesmo sabia como chegara a conhecer a cantora, simplesmente clicava nos vídeos que apareciam nos “recomendados”, tentando escolher músicas que lhe fossem animadas, mas nenhuma parecia ser a perfeita, por isso, um dia, simplesmente deixou a reprodução automática do player ativo e então ela surgiu. Ele sentiu um arrepio em sua espinha ao ouvir a música tão alegre. Então, saiu pesquisando por mais canções da loira, descobrindo que ela era brasileira, mas que possuía algumas canções em inglês.

Stotch se aventurava em ouvir as músicas no outro idioma, mas ele era péssimo quando tentava cantar. Havia uma ou outra que se orgulhava por conseguir falar alguma coisa, mas era mais porque as canções eram engraçadas, principalmente com seu sotaque nas letras, como em “Banana e Laranjas”.

Assim que o refrão se repetiria mais uma vez, antes de chegar a segunda parte da música — que era apenas uma repetição da primeira —, o loiro ouviu ao fundo da música, sua campainha tocar.

Como não teve a certeza de ser aquilo mesmo, ele se dirigiu até o aparelho de som e baixou o volume, esperando ouvir o toque novamente.

Logo a música curta, de um de seus desenhos favoritos, ecoou por sua sala:

_PAW Patrol, we're on a roll!_

_So here we go_

_PAW Patrol_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_PAW Patrol_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_PAW Patrol!_

_AU!_

Terminando a sua curta música e recomeçando novamente, Stotch largou a vassoura, encostando-a na parede, e se dirigiu a porta. A campainha tocou mais uma vez, desta vez impacientemente, cortando a canção no meio para então recomeçar.

Quando finalmente o loiro abriu a porta, deu de cara um outro rapaz, que tinha uma expressão irritada no rosto.

Ele analisou a face do jovem por um breve momento, com sua mente automaticamente lhe dizendo o quanto era bonito, no entanto, assim que desceu seu olhar, sua atenção se focou no corpo do homem.

Era belíssimo.

Ele era um pouco maior que Butters, tinha seus cabelos na cor de mostarda e completamente espetados, seus olhos eram um verde-oliva intensos e seu rosto era sarapintado de sardas quase imperceptíveis se olhados de longe. E o corpo...

Bem, Stotch apenas desceu olhar até os pés do jovem e começou a erguê-los lentamente, analisando as pernas grossas e definidas, que trajava uma legging colada, exaltando ainda mais os músculos avantajados do loiro. Principalmente o meio das pernas que era tão perceptível que Butters podia dizer que ele estava praticamente nu.

No abdômen não reparou muito, já que a regata, mesmo apertada, não mostrava nada mais do que a cintura bem definida. Os bíceps... Eram redondos e firmes, como resultado de um grande trabalho na academia. Havia também até as clavículas bem definidas e os ombros um pouco mais largos expostos, mostrando as sardas espalhada pela pele.

E por último, novamente o rosto do jovem, que agora tinha as sobrancelhas erguidas em indignação pelo descaramento do vizinho.

Butters simplesmente deixou sua mente viajar, imaginando como um cara como aqueles só apareceria nos filmes pornôs que já vira nos sites por aí. Afinal, quem andava com uma calça daquelas? Mostrando seu dote para qualquer um que passasse na rua? Não que ele fosse reclamar...

Tweek apenas cruzou os braços, ainda mais impaciente com a atitude do vizinho que praticamente lhe secara o corpo todo com o olhar. Não que o maior ligasse para isso, afinal, era comum as pessoas sempre repararem em seu corpo ou de qualquer outro bailarino, tanto que nem se importava mais.

No começo se sentia muito envergonhado, ainda mais com as leggings apertadas, mas depois passou a se acostumar, tanto que nem mesmo usava o _suporte masculino_ para aqueles tipos de roupas finas, especialmente nas apresentações. Pelo menos ele não sentia nenhum incômodo, diferente de seus colegas que usavam pois não queria sentir nada balançando entre as pernas nos meios dos passos. E óbvio, esse tipo de escolha de Tweek atraía ainda mais os olhares dos outros.

Era até bom, ele pelo menos sentia-se muito bem tendo toda a atenção em seu corpo. Ele era bonito.

Por isso, entendia bem o motivo do vizinho baixinho encará-lo, mas mesmo assim achava completamente desnecessário o dessecamento que estava tendo com aquele olhar intenso e atento, mas isso só porque estava irritado, pois em outros momentos teria achado graça. Ainda mais com o rosto bonito que o outro loiro tinha.

O loiro pigarreou, despistando seus pensamentos que se formavam na cabeça, chamando atenção do rapaz dos olhos árticos.

— Em que posso ajudar, amiguinho? — O menor se ajeitou na porta, encostando seu corpo contra a batente da porta, cruzando os braços e sorrindo gentilmente, ignorando o que fizera a pouco segundos.

Tweak notou como os braços do menor também eram fortes, mas menores que os deles devido ao corpo menor que ela tinha.

O vizinho alegre usava roupas mais largas, as típicas vestimentas de se “usar em casa”, mas como ele vestia também uma regata, era mais fácil ver os ombros um pouco largos, os braços definidos e a cintura também trabalhada.

— Vim aqui lhe pedir que baixasse suas músicas. — Tweek foi direto, desviando seus olhos dos braços do outro.

— Você é da casa ao lado? — Butters buscou em sua mente lembranças se algum dia, desde a sua mudança, avistara o rapaz pela vizinhança.

— Sim, sou, e sua música está me incomodando desde que se mudou. — As músicas automaticamente começaram a invadir sua cabeça ao se recordar delas. Foram dias conturbados, que Tweak só não tomou atitude antes por estar muito ocupado.

— Oh, me desculpe, amiguinho. Não sabia que estava incomodado. Como ninguém nunca apareceu para reclamar, achei que estava sendo um bom vizinho.

De fato, nenhum outro vizinho viera reclamar, nem mesmo o morador da residência da frente, por isso ele continuava com seu volume alto.

— Bom, não é só porque ninguém reclamou que o som precisa estar no máximo, ainda mais com essas... músicas. — Tweek se segurou no último instante, quase xingando as músicas ruins do rapaz.

Ele ainda tentava entender como alguém, que praticamente deveria ter a mesma idade que a dele, ouvia músicas infantis. Se ao menos fosse um _folk metal_ , ele já teria surgido na porta do jovem no primeiro dia e se ofereceria para adentrar a casa e conversar sobre os tipos de bandas que gostava. Mas música infantil...

— Me desculpe, amiguinho. Tentarei lembrar disso quando for ouvir minhas músicas novamente. — Butters simplesmente ignorou o fato de que estava prestes a ter seu gosto criticado — e a grosseria do maior — e sorriu simpático, enquanto se decidia, interiormente, se aceitaria o pedido ou não.

— Muito obrigado. Agradeço a compreensão e tenha uma boa tarde. — Tweak simplesmente saiu, caminhando direto para sua casa. Ele sentia que era observado pelo menor, mas simplesmente ignorou e adentrou sua porta assim que a alcançou.

Stotch ficou encarando o loiro seguir para a residência ao lado, notando as nádegas bem definidas, e duras, do loiro.

Como eram bonitas...

Realmente, seu vizinho era muito gostoso e digno dos filmes pornôs.

O menor balançou sua cabeça, tentando tirar os pensamentos de sua cabeça, voltando para sua sala “bagunçada”.

Ele encarou o aparelho de som, decidindo se dava play em sua música outra vez só que no volume mais baixo ou simplesmente aumentava e fazia o jovem ao lado lhe visitar outra vez.

Caminhou até aparelho, o fitou mais uma vez, então ele escolheu uma outra música, _"Baby Shark"_ , e deu play, aumentando o volume no mesmo número de sempre.

Se fosse para um vizinho daqueles aparecer sempre em sua porta, ele preferia ignorar o pedido e continuar agindo à sua maneira.

#####

O bailarino mal teve tempo de chegar na escada, quando uma música começou, alta como sempre, enchendo seus ouvidos com a canção mais chata que o loiro já ouvira na vida. Ele não sabia se tinha vontade de bater sua cabeça na parede para ver se era um sonho ou se ria do quão infantil aquilo podia ser.

— Que porra eu fiz na minha vida pra merecer isso? — Reclamou pra si mesmo, enquanto espalmava seu rosto e deslizava as mãos por ele, olhando para o céu e suspirando.

Fechou os olhos por um momento e seguiu para o andar de cima, para a sua sala de dança.

Assim que chegou no andar de cima, seguiu até o celular embutido nas caixas de som e escolheu uma música _folk metal_ para se acalmar, pensando nos passos que inventara para ela enquanto estava no ônibus, voltando do ensaio um dia desses.

Era uma música que ele julgou ser perfeito para o Bárbaro, na verdade, para todos que estavam na guerra contra o exército do Rei Mago e seus companheiros. Uma canção que praticamente dizia para que continuassem lutando, principalmente para "um dia melhor", que era o que o Reino Élfico buscava naquele período.

Então, assim que a música começou, Tweak passou a dançar os passos que imaginara, intensos e diretos, com pernas para o ar e movimentos de braços bem firmes, encenando uma luta, com investidas e recuadas.

Claro, ele sabia que uma música daquela não seria aceita no repertório da apresentação, mas deixava-o muito feliz em poder passar o sentimento que achava certo para seu personagem e poder sentir que estava vivendo a guerra. Por isso, conforme a música se seguia, continuou dançando, pulando pelo ar, rolando pelo chão... Movimentos perfeitos.

Porém, próximo ao final, onde o jovem bárbaro, com seu machado de guerra, o Decapitador, estava prestes a matar alguém importante naquele Exército Negro, seu ritmo se perdeu quando a música, da casa ao lado, se sobrepôs à sua, com Rei Leão, a parte que Simba diz que quer muito ser rei.

O loiro parou sua dança, completamente estressado com aquilo. O vizinho parecia estar provocando-o naquele momento. Seguiu até seu celular e desligou, notando o quanto, realmente, o volume do loiro ao lado estava alto demais.

Ele fechou os olhos, respirando devagar, tentando se acalmar. Não adiantaria nada ele surtar e ir gritar com o jovem, por isso ele simplesmente seguiu até a gaveta, na mesa, e pegou seu fone sem fio, emparelhando-o com seu aparelho celular e voltando a tocar suas músicas.

E sua tarde se seguiu assim, praticando alguns passos enquanto ouvia as canções pelo fone.

#####

No dia seguinte, logo pela manhã, Butters já colocara suas músicas do grupo Bounce Patrol, apenas para alegrar seu dia, e também para ver se o rapaz ao lado surgia para reclamar.

Pois, mesmo que tivesse erguido o volume um pouco mais do que estava acostumado na tarde do dia anterior, o loiro bonitão sequer havia aparecido para reclamar e ele se sentiu muito decepcionado. Claro, ele imaginava que o jovem viria mais estressado, pois o rapaz — que ele nem mesmo sabia o nome — viera "educadamente" pedir que baixasse o volume e acabou sendo ignorado. Porém, ele não se importava, ele só queria vê-lo novamente, em suas calças apertadas.

Já tinha até uma desculpa daquele volume alto, caso viesse perguntar qualquer coisa, digna demais de filmes eróticos.

Por isso, sua tarde de ontem foi apenas ouvindo as músicas dos filmes da Disney enquanto terminava de organizar a sua casa.

O loiro seguiu para o banheiro, assim que deu play na canção sobre animais, se arrumando para o dia que viria. Ele tinha uma entrevista de emprego que tanto queria, arranjada pelo seu amigo de infância, por isso estava alegre. Se tudo desse certo, ele conseguiria entrar lá e se divertiria muito, além de muito bem. Então, com essa alegria toda, aproveitou para atazanar, logo cedo, a paciência do loiro bonito. Se ele pudesse ver aquele cara com as calças apertadas novamente, seu dia seria considerado perfeito.

Assim que terminou, escolhendo uma roupa e já vestindo-a, ele seguiu até o andar inferior, preparando o café da manhã. Como sua dispensa estava finalmente organizada, ele pôde escolher com mais facilidade o que desejava, mas logo fora interrompido quando, ao fundo da música dos sons de animais, ele ouvira o toque da Paw Patrol, indicando ser a campainha.

Até mesmo Stotch se impressionava por perceber que conseguia notar a musiquinha em meio aquele volume todo.

Ele correu até o aparelho de som e baixou o volume, sentindo até um alívio para seus ouvidos. Nem ele aguentava música tão alta. Se ajeitou, imaginando ser o vizinho bonitão.

E ele podia até sentir sua face se iluminar quando viu o mesmo rapaz de ontem, parado na porta com uma expressão muito séria. Claro, o loiro menor encarou a vestimenta do outro rapidamente, sentindo-se muito decepcionado ao notar que ele vestia calça de moletom um tanto larga nas pernas, cobrindo tudo o que vira ontem. Apenas os braços e os ombros ficavam expostos por conta da regata, por isso resolveu se perder naquela visão por um momento.

O sardento estava com muita raiva e desta vez sabia que falaria alguma coisa indevida para o vizinho.

Logo pela manhã já tinha que ouvir músicas toscas, testando a sua paciência, que estava completamente curta logo para o começo do dia.

Ele mal tinha acordado quando seu colega de palco, Clyde, ligara para Tweek, avisando que tinha ouvido o coreógrafo reclamando dele para o diretor, sobre como o loiro não conseguia pegar os sentimentos das cenas, já que os passos pareciam discrepantes dos outros, da música, da cena... E claro, Tweak sentiu seu sangue ferver, pois de todo o curso de balé, ele era o melhor e ainda o mais dedicado. Até mesmo o diretor da apresentação lhe escolhera para um papel importante porque sabia que ele daria conta e ser chamado de "ruim" por um cara que sequer sabia criar passos, era o cúmulo para sua paciência.

Se não bastasse, tinha que ouvir músicas infantis sobre os sons que os animais faziam logo após a ligação...

Com certeza o vizinho não iria gostar do que Tweak tinha para falar, ele até arranjara confusão com o outro vizinho ao seu lado por conta do lixo e agora teria mais um, mas ele não perderia a chance.

O maior cruzou os braços, já pronto para falar quando o rapaz dos olhos azuis árticos o saudou educadamente, soando um tanto cínico para Tweek.

— Olá, amiguinho! — O menor abriu um sorriso radiante, que mesmo assim sequer comoveu Tweek, quer dizer, um pouco.

O loiro maior achou que era um sorriso muito bonito e inocente, o que combinava com seus gostos musicais. Até mesmo as roupas que ele usava, na verdade, tudo nele tinha um ar infantil.

Só que, claro, Tweek sentia que não era bem aquilo. Apesar do sorriso simpático e os olhos doces, o maior podia sentir alguma coisa que destoava daquela "doçura" na aparência do menor, ainda mais após os olhares descarados que recebera ontem dele.

Seria mentira se dissesse que Tweek não pensou naquilo quando, de noite, fora fechar a janela da lateral da residência e pode ver, do outro lado dos arbustos que separavam as casas, o rapaz passeando pela sala de estar, sem camisa e apenas de samba-canção rosa.

Realmente, nada parecia infantil naquele momento.

Tweak balançou sua cabeça, tentando esquecer o que tinha visto, ignorar seus pensamentos.

— Creio que não adiantou nada vir pedir, né? Você ainda passou a aumentar o volume, homem! Em plena manhã, eu tenho que ouvir qual o som que os animais fazem! Porra, homem! — Tweak tentou conter um pouco da sua irritação, que não sabia se ainda era sobre as músicas ou sobre seus pensamentos.

— Desculpe, amig-

— Tweek, me chame de Tweek. — Interrompeu.

— Certo, me desculpe, Tweek. Mas sabe, meu aparelho as vezes dá um problema e eu não consigo baixar o volume. Por exemplo, agora ele está normal, mas simplesmente ele começa a aumentar. — Mentiu. Stotch sabia que era uma mentira muito idiota e esfarrapada, mas era o que viera a sua mente, lhe fazendo pensar o quanto aquilo ainda parecia um roteiro de filmes pornôs.

E o que não parecia?

— Até ontem parecia não haver problema. — Indagou, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

Ele sabia que era mentira, claro. Mas por algum motivo, achou engraçado aquilo, sem saber dizer o que exatamente.

— Mas é sério! Você quer entrar para ver? — Ofereceu, já deixando-se levar pelos pensamentos malucos que surgiram em sua mente. Não seria nem um pouco ruim se deixasse o vizinho bonito entrar em sua casa.

— Não! Não tem porque eu entrar aí. Só quero que você não aumente essas músicas horríveis! Ninguém precisa saber o que você ouve e eu gostaria de poder fazer minhas coisas no silêncio de minha casa, sem Disney, sem grupinhos idiotas ou aquele "Ilariê" irritante! — Tweek gesticulava, mas sem estar irritado de verdade, o que acabou por falar pouco do que queria.

— Ei! Não chame minhas músicas de horríveis! Elas são alegres e demonstram o humor que estou sentindo! — Retrucou, sem estar verdadeiramente ofendido.

Stotch já estava acostumado a ouvir esses tipos de comentários. Alguns moradores da sua antiga vizinhança sempre o criticavam com seu gosto musical, com suas roupas e até com os objetos que adorava comprar — como as pelúcias da Hello Kitty e da Paw Patrol —, mas mesmo assim ele não ligava, já deixara de se importar desde o colégio, porém, se cansara dos comentários maldosos e se mudara para um novo local, que ao menos pareciam mais tranquilo.

— Ah, claro, então quer dizer que seu humor hoje está como de uma fazenda. Então me explique: como é se sentir uma ovelha?

O rapaz dos olhos azuis árticos ficou sem palavras por um momento, pensando como responderia à pergunta, porém, não precisou pensar tanto, pois no mesmo instante, uma buzina de carro foi ouvida na frente a casa do mais alto, atraindo a atenção dos dois.

Ambos se viraram e observaram um rapaz dos cabelos castanhos, de moletom esportivo, sair de um Camaro vermelho, seguindo em direção à porta do outro, parando, baixando seus óculos escuros em seguida, notando que Tweak estava do outro lado dos arbustos.

Então, Tweek, voltou a encarar Butters, um pouco surpreso com a visita de Clyde em sua casa, por isso apontou o dedo para o peito do menor, como um aviso.

— Mais tarde eu volto para continuar essa conversa. — Falou e saiu logo em seguida, seguindo para sua casa.

— Quem é aquele?— Donovan, o amigo que chegara a pouco, perguntou para o loiro assim que se aproximou dele, com um olhar questionador.

Tweak seguiu para a casa, sem responder, com Clyde dando mais uma encarada no vizinho ao lado, que os encarava com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

Assim, que o loiro alcançou a porta, encarou o moreno, o chamando para que entrasse logo e assim o menor fez.

Tweek adentrou a sala, menos estressado que antes, mas ainda irritado por não poder terminar a conversa que gostaria. Quer dizer, não exatamente nervoso por isso, mas porque parecia que a conversa tomaria rumos interessantes.

Ele ainda faria o vizinho abaixar o volume da música, sem envolver a polícia, claro, pois ele odiava fazer esses tipos de coisas e não queria causar maiores confusões, no entanto, imaginou que não precisaria. Mesmo que o loiro tivesse continuado com aquela clara provocação, sentia que podia ter uma conversa civilizada com ele. Até sentia que podia ter uma estranha amizade com ele.

Pelo menos era o que achava com a impressão que o menor causava.

Assim que Clyde adentrou a residência e fechou a porta de entrada, Tweak nem mesmo esperou e subiu para seu quarto, para arrumar a mochila que levaria para o ensaio de mais tarde, com todos os pertences necessários.

— Cara, eu preciso te contar o que aconteceu ontem! Você precisa estar preparado para quando chegar lá, pois é capaz do coreógrafo querer barrar a sua dança. — Começou Donovan, já se acomodando na cadeira, enquanto observava o loiro organizar suas coisas.

O bailarino mais alto, que já se acalmara, se estressou apenas de lembrar a ligação que o acordara pela manhã, com Clyde lhe contando os detalhes. Ele suspirou, só lembrando das expressões nojentas que o coreógrafo fazia para Tweek, contendo toda a inveja do mundo.

— É melhor me dizer mesmo, pois não vou me segurar quando ver ele. — Respondeu, escolhendo sua roupa para usar daqui a pouco.

Mais tarde, enquanto voltava para a casa — de metrô, já que Clyde não podia levá-lo para casa —, Tweek encontrou o seu vizinho loiro, caminhando com um headphone rosa e de orelha de gatinho em seu ouvido. Tweak simplesmente diminuiu os passos, apenas para ficar atrás do jovem e não ser visto por ele. Por algum motivo, não queria que fosse notado e graças a isso, o bailarino pôde reparar o corpo do novo vizinho.

Primeiro, que foi o mais óbvio, o menor ouvia músicas muito altas, fazendo o loiro mais alto se espantar e dizer a si mesmo que o seu vizinho ficaria surdo ou teria problemas de audição muito cedo.

No entanto, conforme o silêncio daquela tarde nublada se fazia presente, Tweek reparar notas de guitarra saindo do fone, como um bom rock, deixando Tweek confuso sobre os gostos musicais daquele rapaz.

Estranho, _muito_ estranho.

Deixando-se levar pelo ruído para tentar descobrir se reconhecia a canção, o loiro percorreu seus olhos pelas costas —e automaticamente correram pelo corpo todo — do menor, que andava a passos rápidos pela calçada, encontrando a segunda coisa que mais lhe chamara atenção.

O rapaz dos olhos azuis árticos tinha pernas muito bonitas, bastante atraentes nas calças jeans — e apertadas — azul bebê que ele usava. Eram coxas dignas de um dançarino. Não só elas, mas suas nádegas também eram muito bem trabalhadas.

Bom, Tweak até imaginou que aquilo poderia ser resultado de academia, talvez ioga ou pilates, mas por alguma razão o sardento achou que dança combinava com o menor. Ele não sabia dizer o porquê pensava assim, mas sendo um bailarino, sua intuição lhe dizia que o menor era como ele.

Ao chegar em frente à sua casa, Tweek seguiu até a porta, observando o vizinho caminhar para o outro lado dos arbustos que separavam suas moradias e abrir a porta distraidamente, sem nem notar sua presença, por isso, assim que o rapaz do outro lado sumiu, o bailarino entrou na sua e se dirigiu direto para o quarto, já jogando a mochila na cama e se despindo, louco para um banho.

Estava completamente cansado e suado, principalmente depois que conseguir mudar a coreografia que tanto queria. Bem, não foi uma tarefa muito fácil, que causara muita discussão entre ele e o coreógrafo. Mas como o diretor começou a reparar que o outro homem estava de implicância com Tweak, e que realmente não combinava em nada os passos com alguns momentos da apresentação, pediu que refizesse algumas cenas.

O loiro apenas sorrira, de orelha a orelha, satisfeito quando a nova dança fora apresentada, finalmente pegando o espírito do Bárbaro que havia dentro dele.

Terminado o banho, Tweek seguiu para seu notebook, teria que ver os e-mails de seu amigo da faculdade, que tinha a ideia de montar um café em algum canto da cidade e chamara Tweek para trabalhar de confeiteiro, tudo porque eram amigos de infância, e porque loiro cursava gastronomia, que teria como especialização na área dos doces.

Era uma proposta que lhe agradava, ainda mais que Tweak odiava a ideia de trabalhar para os outros, mas como era seu melhor amigo, não se importava em seguir suas ordens, desde que pudesse fazer o que quiser dentro de uma cozinha.

Começou a ler cada um dos e-mails do ruivo, com as propostas, receitas, possíveis locais para abrir o estabelecimento, lojas de móveis... Tudo, mesmo que ambos nem tivessem terminado seus cursos na faculdade.

Contudo, no meio de um texto sobre os possíveis tipos de cardápios que o ruivo gostaria de ter no local, a música do outro lado surgiu, tirando o loiro de sua concentração com o irritante toque da "Ilariê". Ele suspirou, se lembrando do encontro mais cedo, no qual tinha dito que iria conversar com o vizinho sobre aquilo.

Mas como não estava com pique para conversar sobre isso, Tweek apenas pegou seus fones de ouvido, que carregava na bolsa para escutar no caminho até a academia de dança, e plugou em seu celular, tocando músicas de sua banda favorita enquanto voltava a atenção para a tela do notebook.

Butters voltara de sua entrevista de emprego, completamente alegre e satisfeito. Conseguira o cargo para trabalhar no _host club_ , um local aberto havia apenas um ano e que já era bastante famoso. Mas claro, o melhor disso era também como que ali todos os rapazes loiros ganhavam bem, não só dos gerentes, mas das gorjetas que recebiam de suas clientes.

Stotch sabia bem do local, principalmente pelo seu amigo que trabalhava por lá, ouvindo todo tipo de história, e ele achava que era um local incrível, ainda mais pelo estilo livre de trabalho que os homens tinham para tanto dinheiro. E bem, Butters precisava de dinheiro, pois odiava usar o dinheiro de avó para sobreviver, ainda mais com o passado que ambos tiveram, por isso era uma oportunidade de ouro.

Também, ele gostava daquele tipo de entretenimento. Era divertido saber que ele seria o responsável por atrair bastante mulheres e até homens apenas porque era bonito, galanteador e gentil. E claro, era muito interessante o fato dele poder trabalhar num local como aquele sem que os outros desconfiassem.

Ele teria que abrir mão de algumas coisas se fosse preciso, como suas aulas de ioga, mas ele não se importava. Ele teria uma vida melhor.

Então, ao chegar em casa, contente em como seu dia estava maravilhoso, correu para um banho, cantando alguma música do seu repertório, enquanto se ensaboava. Após terminar, foi para o celular, apenas para jogar em suas redes sociais que estava contente e logo recebera uma mensagem de seu amigo, lhe dizendo que seu chefe o chamara para o host dali uma semana, para acertar a papelada e também para seu primeiro dia de trabalho.

Feliz da vida, ele seguiu até a sala de estar e tocou sua música alegre, apenas para dançar, comemorando.

#####

Foram 4 dias, dois malditos dias que Tweek já não sabia o que fazer com o vizinho, que sabia exatamente o que fazia.

Diversas vezes, no meio do dia, o loiro parava para tomar um ar fresco em sua janela, seja após seu ensaio na sala de dança ou quando ajeitava sua casa que estava uma zona, ele via o loiro pela janela do outro lado dos arbustos.

Como as casas do condomínio aberto eram igualmente grandes em todos os cômodos — e ainda muito próximas —, Tweak podia ver tudo o que ele fazia, fosse na sala de estar — pegando um pedaço da cozinha — ou no quarto e aquilo era terrível.

Até seis dias atrás, o bailarino nem sabia da existência do vizinho — que ainda não sabia o nome — e que agora mexia com ele. E claro, Tweek tinha a obrigação de retrucar aquilo.

Butters havia parado com as músicas altas, pelo menos não como antes, só que ao invés disso, começou a chamar atenção com sua ioga nas posições avançadas, fazendo um show de contorcionismo em suas legging apertadas que comprara recentemente.

No começo, apenas fizera para manter a calma, ainda mais que estava um pouco agitado com seu novo emprego, por isso pegou um tapete de exercícios e esticou em sua sala, ao som de Moana. Fora longos minutos em diversas posições que fizera, lembrando-se das suas aulas nos finais de semana, até que em um momento, quando finalmente virou para janela, notou Tweek do outro lado, observando atentamente seus movimentos.

Não sabia quanto tempo o loiro estava por ali, por isso, conteve o sorriso malicioso que se formou, pois diversas de suas posições incluíam posturas que mostravam toda a sua bagagem traseira para ele.

Um espetáculo e tanto.

Após isso, Tweak passou a reparar as vezes que o loiro seguia até a janela e então fazia algo para chamar atenção, como andar sem camisa, passear pela casa de cueca, fazer ioga seminu, posições ainda mais... exageradas e chegou até sair do quarto completamente nu, assim que viu que o vizinho conversava ao telefone enquanto se escorava na janela aberta.

Tweek não tirou os olhos de Butters nenhum momento, foi difícil manter a conversa naquele dia, mas contornou bem a situação e simplesmente não deixou se abater, pelo menos naquele momento.

Para retrucar tudo aquilo que estava passando, com a provocação exagerada do vizinho, Tweak decidiu manter a cortina e a janela da sala de dança aberta e então praticava os movimentos novos da coreografia — que pegara facilmente —, movimentando com a legging apertadíssima de um lado para o outro.

Stotch se sentiu um gato ao ver algo se movimento, levando seus olhos de um lado para o outro assim que via o vizinho bonitão sumir de uma ponta da janela a outra. E sim, ele simplesmente se apoiava em sua janela, descaradamente, apenas para encarar o que acontecia no cômodo do outro lado.

Como ele queria estar lá dentro.

Às vezes, Tweak lançava olhares maliciosos para o outro, quase como uma pergunta se o outro estava gostando do que via, porém, logo se distraía em sua música folk, pois dança era um assunto sério para ele.

Também, quando varria sua sala de estar, fazia alguns movimentos de balé, elevando a perna para o alto diversas vezes. Era um costume que ele tinha para estar sempre praticando onde quer que fosse, mas passou a usar como uma provocação, quando via o menor do outro lado dos arbustos lhe encarando. Por isso, usava um calção, expondo suas grossas panturrilhas.

Desta vez Butters sentia-se como um cachorro que babava sobre as vitrines de comida das padarias do centro.

E essas brincadeiras duraram até o momento que Tweek começou a ser afetado com aquilo, atrapalhando sua noite de sono quando em meio aos seus sonhos, se via em frente à janela, olhando diretamente para o vizinho do outro lado, se masturbando para ele.

Ele acordou com uma ereção em sua calça de moletom e teve que tirar seu pênis para fora e estimulá-lo, imaginando a cena que se formava na cabeça, mas desta vez ele também se masturbava para o rapaz.

Por isso, quando voltou do seu ensaio, que duravam a tarde toda por conta das férias da faculdade, Tweek decidiu que iria até a casa do menor e falaria com ele, pelo menos para que seus sonhos não o perturbassem daquela maneira. Pelo menos ele não seria mais um estranho e se sentiria menos atraído com essa ideia.

Quando terminou seu banho, vestindo seu pijama — regata fina e calça de moletom —, ele jogou na cama, apenas imaginando como chegaria até lá sem dizer nada sobre seu sonho erótico.

Contudo, nem fora necessário pensar tanto, já que no mesmo instante, uma música alta fora ouvida do outro lado do terreno, retumbando a famosa canção de início do filme Rei Leão. Ao menos, pela primeira vez desde que ouvira aquelas canções, ele sentiu um arrepio cruzar sua espinha. Sentia até vontade de dançar.

E aproveitando desse sinal para chegar na casa do vizinho, Tweek se levantou da cama, calçando os chinelos de dedo e seguiu andar abaixo. Mesmo que a música estivesse baixa do que o costume, ainda era alta o suficiente para lhe arrepiar.

Assim que saiu da residência, sentindo o vento fresco do início da noite atingir seus braços expostos, seguiu até a casa ao lado, notando a cortina da sala aberta, onde ele podia ver o interior impecavelmente arrumado e no meio do cômodo, o vizinho dançando animado, lembrando-lhe o balé contemporâneo, sem camisa, trajando apenas um calção rosa da Hello Kitty.

O bailarino apenas balançou a cabeça em negação, mas com um sorriso leve e divertido no rosto. Era engraçado ver o ânimo do rapaz, apesar das músicas estranhas. Pelo menos ele parecia ser alguém muito feliz e isso era até contagiante.

Mas, mesmo assim, Tweak tinha vontade de apresentar outros tipos de músicas que o rapaz pudesse se divertir, quem sabe ao ritmo das letras do folk metal sobre a natureza ou quem sabe sobre os vikings... Era uma opção melhor que... Músicas infantis.

E claro, daria mais algumas oportunidades de conhecer o vizinho.

Se ajeitou em frente a porta e tocou a campainha, esperando o loiro de dentro baixar o volume do aparelho, fazendo Tweek se perguntar como o rapaz conseguia ouvir qualquer coisa lá de dentro. Então, como esperava, o vizinho baixou a música e o loiro tocou novamente a campainha, desta vez prestando atenção ao som que ela fazia.

Ele teve que conter o ato de espalmar o rosto e esfregar a mão pela face ao ouvir a música idiota que ecoava abafadamente no interior da casa. Ele achava que não tinha como piorar.

Butters não tinha motivo específico para estar tão alegre, na verdade, até tinha, ainda mais se relacionado com seu emprego novo. Ainda faltava alguns dias para poder começar, mas mesmo assim recebia mensagens de seu amigo, dando-lhe dicas de roupas que combinariam com ele, no estilo que fosse atraente, mas sem perder sua personalidade e com isso, ele até mandaria roupas que comprara para Stotch. Não tinha como não se alegrar.

Ele se dirigiu até a sala, já encarando a janela do cômodo, mas sem a visão do rapaz loiro, ele decidiu então colocar alguma música. No início deixou baixo o volume, mas depois decidiu aumentar e começar com aquela provocação que não fazia há pouco dias. Seu vizinho nem mesmo o visitara mais, por isso estava na hora de fazer algo.

Ainda mais depois do que ambos andaram fazendo pela vista da janela, deixando Butters louco para uma ação mais direta.

Claro, ele até tentou ir na casa dele, e foi algumas vezes, mas o rapaz não estava e voltava tarde, horário que Stotch se tornou ocupado, já que precisava estudar algumas regras do estabelecimento que trabalharia — enviadas por seu amigo — e também diálogos que com certeza seriam muito importantes com os clientes.

E como não conseguia esse tempo, decidiu que era hora de volta ao início e atraí-lo com uma música, mas _diferente_.

Devido as horas que passou admirando seu belo vizinho dançando, Butters conseguia até imaginar como ele dançaria algumas músicas e por isso, quando viu a “Circle of Life”, julgou-a perfeita, montando aquele loiro lindo, do corpo maravilhoso dançando de um lado para o outro ao ritmo da música.

Ele até se imaginou no meio dela, apenas querendo tocar aquele corpo.

Ah, como ele queria, muito mesmo, tocar no rapaz.

Seu membro, entre as pernas, chegava até vibrar com os pensamentos que invadiam sua mente com o que podia fazer se tivesse ele ali agora.

Por isso, apenas para não ter uma ereção no meio da sala — coisa que acontecia sempre que o via pela janela —, ele tentou se distrair e dançar, parecido com o que vira do loiro mais alto dançando, só que menos bonito.

No meio dessa dança, que ele conseguiu ouvir a conhecida música da Paw Patrol ao fundo. Ele correu até o aparelho e baixou o som, ouvindo a campainha soar outra vez. Seguiu até a porta, já abrindo e notando o vizinho bonitão a sua frente.

Surpreso, já que simplesmente não esperava o surgimento dele tão rápido, ficou analisando o jovem por uns instantes, apenas para ter certeza que não estava sonhando acordado. Então sorriu, gentil, porém com uma certa malícia.

Se fosse um sonho ou não, ele iria se aproveitar.

Se escorou no batente da porta, cruzou os braços, encarando atentamente o jovem, que estava calmo e tinha o mesmo olhar animado que o menor.

— Olá, _Tweek_! — Saudou docemente, enfatizando seu nome.

— Olá... homem.

— Butters. — Anunciou o menor, lembrando-se que em nenhum momento dissera seu nome, o que agora julgava engraçado.

Tweek o provocava sem nem mesmo saber como se chamava.

— Creio que você não pretende parar com essas músicas altas, não é mesmo? — Disse, apenas como uma desculpa para iniciar algum assunto em que pudesse se aprofundar.

— Desculpe por isso, mas eu estava animado demais e queria comemorar. Mas também gosto de dançar e essa música é perfeita, não acha? Creio que você ficaria muito bem dançando ela. — Stotch foi direto. Tweak sentiu seu corpo queimar com a maneira provocativa em que o loiro dizia.

— Não posso discordar disso, mas mesmo assim eu preferia dançar outros tipos de música. Se fosse um metal, eu poderia dançar aqui mesmo. — Não era totalmente verdade, já que Tweek não se mostrava em qualquer lugar — E se você gostasse desse estilo, eu até te convidaria para uma xícara de café e debateríamos os gêneros e bandas, mas, homem, música infantil? Pareço estar ao lado de um maternal ou algo assim!

Ele sabia que poderia estar ofendendo-o novamente, mas Tweak não conseguia se segurar quando o assunto era música, principalmente se tinha que escutá-las o tempo todo.

Butters ficou quieto por um momento, fazendo o loiro maior imaginar que tivesse o ofendido de verdade, porém, antes que pudesse se desculpar, Stotch começou a falar, focando em outra parte da conversa.

— Então você gosta de metal? Eu tenho umas músicas nesse estilo, sabia? E ainda tenho um amigo que toca. Não é meu gênero favorito, mas é bom!

Tweak apenas o encarou, aliviado que ao menos não o deixara bravo e sorriu, mostrando interesse pelo o assunto.

— Já ouviu falar da banda GuineaPig Bizarre? Se não, deveria. São ótimos. — Stotch desencostou de onde se escorava e se ajeitou, já traçando seus planos na cabeça.

— Não, não ouvi. Eu só espero que seja realmente um metal, sabe? — O sardento notou o movimento do menor, fazendo-o se remexer para se preparar para o que viesse.

— Não se preocupe com isso, eu o convido para uma xícara de café e então conversaremos sobre isso. Posso lhe mostrar a discografia e uns videoclipes.

Antes mesmo que o maior pudesse dizer ou fazer alguma coisa, Butters o puxou pelo braço, completamente animado e sem deixar que o outro recusava. Enquanto Tweek apenas se deixava levar, sentindo a mão quente do menor em seu pulso, num aperto delicado.

Stotch não dera vez para o loiro sair de sua casa tão cedo. O menor simplesmente falava sem parar, apenas tentando manter a atenção do maior para si. Mostrando as discografias de seu amigo cantor para ele e o fazendo ouvir o que ele colocava em seu celular, até mesmo os videoclipes. E claro, como imaginou, o vizinho bonito se interessou pelo estilo e também pelo cantor, mas isso era normal, quem não resistia a beleza daquela estrela do rock?

Entretanto, não fora isso que ele esperava tanto, e sim que o jovem acabaria conversando normalmente, dizendo que _Symphonic Metal_ era um bom estilo, que seu gênero favorito era outro, um mais puxado pelo celta, com pegada viking ou dos bárbaros, até mesmo algumas com letras sobre a natureza. Não eram estilos que Stotch se interessava, mas foi legal ver como o maior parecia mais tranquilo em falar sobre isso.

Claro, Stotch achou-o muito lindo por aquilo e conforme o rapaz comentava sobre as músicas e consequentemente sobre a dança, o loiro dos olhos azuis árticos, sentiu uma súbita vontade de agarrar seu pescoço e puxá-lo para um beijo.

Bem, Tweek as vezes acabava por criticar o gosto musical de Stotch, mas este apenas ignorou essa parte, mas contou que sempre adorou músicas alegres e bobas assim, coisas que lembravam a infância, uma época sem preocupações e muito doce. Não, ele não tinha nada de ruim para se recordar, nem mesmo o bullying que sofria da sua vó foi capaz de lhe prejudicar, mas simplesmente era um gosto e sentimento pessoal que ele não sabia explicar.

— Ainda não consigo entender como você gosta disso! É tão... Bobo! — Disse Tweek, tentando parecer menos duro, coisa que era difícil para ele, afinal, ele não fora escolhido como bárbaro atoa.

— Certo, então me explique: O que te atrai na música folk? O que gosta dele que faz ser seu gênero preferido? Você pode dar muitos motivos e ainda terá gente que discordará e odiará. — Butters, que tinha um dos braços como apoio para sua cabeça, o tirou dali e se juntou ao outro sobre a mesa, projetando, levemente, seu corpo para frente.

Já estava cansado dos minutos conversando com ele. Queria agir.

Tweak apenas o encarou, sem palavras para o questionamento que acabara de receber. Ele não tinha como se defender daquilo, nem mesmo encontrar uma resposta, pois o menor estava certo, ele poderia dar os motivos mais óbvios do mundo que haveria aqueles que não compreenderiam.

Gostos eram relativos e muito pessoais.

Stotch sorriu, feliz por finalmente deixar o mais alto sem palavras, pois sempre a cada frase ou pergunta, Tweek estava preparado para rebater ou responder.

Aproveitando o silêncio do outro, Stotch se levantou e recolheu as xícaras, ele pensou em enchê-las de café outra vez, no entanto, decidiu que não queria mais enrolar, fazendo-o deixar as louças sobre a bancada e então se dirigir até o jovem dos olhos verdes-oliva, que os encarava com atenção e curiosidade.

— Oh, droga... — Disse mais para si mesmo, assim que chegou bem próximo do rapaz, sentando em seu colo, enlaçando seus braços no pescoço do mais alto.

Tweak fora pego de surpresa com aquele ato, no entanto, logo passou quando sentiu seu corpo queimar outra vez, sentindo a pressão do peso de Butters sobre seu pênis. Muito próximo do rosto do jovem, que sorria enquanto mordia os lábios, Tweek notou as covinhas em suas bochechas coradas, o que o deixava adorável.

Como se percebesse o que ele imaginava, Butters rebolou no colo do outro, arrancando um grunhido baixo de Tweak. O jovem dos cabelos espetados apertou as nádegas do outro, já mudando de ideia sobre o “adorável”.

— Eu cansei de conversar agora, sabe? Podemos fazer isso depois... — Stotch levou sua boca até a orelha do maior, cochichando em seu ouvido — O que acha?

A garganta de Tweek secou, sentindo aquele nó em sua traqueia tão conhecido, de quando se estava completamente extasiado pelo corpo de alguém, assim como a pulsação que se intensificava em seu membro.

Assim que Stotch se afastou, ele não teve tempo nem de olhar para Tweek, pois o homem já atacara seus lábios rapidamente, trazendo-o para si com a mão atrás da cabeça.

Tweek sentiu seu corpo todo arder conforme se aprofundava naquele beijo tão ardente, principalmente o meio de suas pernas que formigava com aquele cheiro de menta invadindo suas narinas. Ambos tinham as bochechas corados e a respiração ofegante em meio ao ósculo.

O maior ainda não tinha reação para aquilo, simplesmente porque fora pego de surpresa com aquela atitude ousada, mas assim que ele recebeu outra rebolada sobre seu ventre, entre as arfadas naquele beijo, Tweak apertou com força a carne do outro, arrancando um gemido abafado do loiro dos cabelos curtos.

Stotch sentia que estava prestes a explodir de excitação, apenas com as imagens que se formaram em sua cabeça, com o que podia acontecer logo em seguida, o tornando ainda mais impaciente.

O beijo durou pouco, já que a impaciência de Stotch impedia de poder continuar enrolando, por isso encarou o rapaz abaixo de si, e começou a mexer seu quadril, apenas encarando o rosto do outro com expectativa e animação ao perceber que ele estava gostando.

— Porra... — Sussurrou Tweek, já sentindo seu membro despertar rapidamente.

Butters ficou pouco tempo naquela atividade também, pois logo escorregou pelas coxas do outro e se ajoelhou no chão, levando sua mão até o meio das pernas de Tweek, apertando o membro desperto. O bailarino soltou um gemido contido, apenas fitando os olhos cheio da malícia do menor, que o encarava com um sorriso. Então, o loiro do cabelo espetados levou seu corpo próximo ao de Stotch, o beijando novamente.

Entre o ósculo, ambos mordiam os lábios e levavam a mão para o corpo um do outro, tocando cada uma das partes que estavam expostas, até mesmo aquelas que as camisetas escondiam, de modo completamente desajeitado devido a posição.

Tweak sentiu a mão quente do rapaz passar por seus braços, apertando seus músculos, enquanto sentia a outra mão em seu pênis, percorrendo toda a extensão por cima do tecido fino.

Então Butters cessou os toques nos braços e o carinho entre suas pernas aos poucos, com o beijo logo em seguida, e encarou o rapaz dos cabelos espetados, ambos com seus olhares nebulosos de desejo.

Stotch, sem perder tempo, pegou a barra da sua própria camisa e levantou, mostrando seu abdômen um tanto trabalhado, além dos mamilos rosados já endurecidos. Seguiu para a camisa do outro, erguendo-a e notando o corpo definido que já vira algumas vezes pela janela, completamente apetitosos.

Levou sua boca ao mamilo amarronzado de Tweak e chupou com gosto, rodeando sua língua, enquanto suas mãos tocavam os gominhos daquele abdômen, sentindo aquela pele ardente se mover rapidamente para frente e para trás devido a respiração alterada. Assim que se cansou do lado em que brincava, Stotch seguiu para o outro mamilo, repetindo o mesmo processo.

O maior apenas sentia seu corpo arder ainda mais, fazendo seus gemidos se tornarem um pouco mais audível e seu membro pulsar, o que piorou ainda mais quando Butters saiu de onde estava para passar a língua pelo abdômen, descendo até o umbigo, onde alguns pelos loiros se formavam e desciam até dentro das calças de Tweak, formando o "caminho para o paraíso".

 _E que paraíso_... Butters até decidiu se perder nele.

Desceu até a virilha do loiro e então sem perder tempo, passou a beijar o pênis do outro por cima do tecido fino, notando o quanto era firme e grande. Sua boca salivou ainda mais.

O que Tweek fez foi apenas sorrir orgulhoso, contente em como o jovem era apressado e isso facilitava até pra ele. Também não gostava de enrolação, pelo menos não com qualquer um.

E para mostrar como Stotch não era mesmo paciente, ele enfiou a mão por dentro da calça do mais alto, tirando o membro ereto do outro para fora, lhe dando a visão daquela beldade que tanto queria apreciar, fazendo sua boca salivar e seu próprio pênis tremer quando uma ponta de prazer o atingiu. Com a mesma calma que o loiro menor estava tendo, abocanhou o membro do outro. Com certa maestria, levando até o fundo de sua boca e voltando, dando uns movimentos calmos de início, apenas degustando.

— Ah... Ngh...

— Você é gostoso demais, Tweek...

Tweak jogou sua cabeça para trás assim que sentiu o interior quente e úmido da boca de Butters tomar seu membro em movimentos rápidos e precisos, gemendo arrastado, completamente extasiado, ainda mais por Stotch conseguir piorar sua situação conforme passava sua língua pela extensão do pênis e rodeava, com a língua, a ponta, dando leves chupadas que o faziam tremer.

— Hmn... Porra... Ah... — Ele sequer conseguia formar palavras na sua boca.

Porém, aquilo não durou muito, Butters logo parou, mesmo com a tentação de ter Tweak gozando em sua boca, e se pôs de pé, com a boca completamente inchada e rubra, formando um sorriso malicioso. Então abriu suas próprias calças e as abaixou, atirando-as para longe, com a cueca junto, expondo o membro também ereto e pingando o pré-gozo.

Com a visão do pênis duro do outro bem na sua linha de visão, Tweek não se segurou e apertou o membro do outro em suas mãos, sentindo como era mais leve que o seu, mas igualmente quente. Ele se aproximou do pênis do outro e logo o colocou em sua boca, repetindo os mesmos movimentos que Butters fizera em si.

— Ngh... Ah... Cara... Ahg...

— Você também é gostoso... cara...

Butters, já com as pernas bambas de tanto prazer, cessou seus movimentos assim que percebeu que não duraria muito tempo, afastando a cabeça de Tweek e se curvando para beijá-lo.

Assim que apartou o ósculo outra vez, ele seguiu até uma das gavetas e retirou um vidro de lubrificante e pacotes de camisinhas, um dos locais inusitados que Butters guardava para não ter que correr ao seu quarto e pegar tudo que precisava. Tweak, aproveitando a saída do outro, atirou seus chinelos para o lado e então retirou suas calças, sem a necessidade de sua cueca, já que não as usava.

Quando Stotch voltou, prontamente com o pacote de preservativo aberto, ele pousou o vidro de lubrificante na mesa e desenrolou a camisinha, vestindo o membro de Tweek, então pegou o frasco e abriu, despejando o líquido sobre o membro do outro, espalhando bem, em uma massagem que arrancou gemidos do rapaz dos olhos verdes e então, com os dedos lambuzados, seguiu até a sua própria entrada, fazendo um trabalho de qualquer jeito para alargá-la, enquanto se aproximava seu rosto até o outro, para outro beijo, mais impaciente que antes, em uma posição desconfortável.

Após terminar, voltou a sentar no colo do outro, sentindo o pênis do outro na fenda de sua entrada. Se posicionou, com a ponta do membro no local certo, rodeando seus braços sobre no pescoço de Tweek. Sem esperar, ele desceu devagar, com o auxílio do maior, que segurava suas nádegas para ajudá-loa entrar.

Assim que já estava completamente preenchido, esperou alguns segundos — para se acostumar com o volume que o outro tinha —, enquanto se beijavam desajeitadamente, começou a se mover devagar até acelerar a velocidade.

Ambos trocaram beijos entre os gemidos arrastados, além dos toques e leves arranhões no corpo um do outro. Tweek, perto de chegar ao seu clímax, levou a mão ao membro de Butters e apertou, movendo, para cima e para baixo, no mesmo ritmo que o loiro menor cavalgava em seu colo.

Após algumas investidas, os dois finalmente tremeram, com Tweak sentindo Stotch se apertar ainda mais sobre seu pênis enquanto Butters se derramava sobre sua mão.

— Eu sabia que você era... gostoso demais... — Disse Butters, com a respiração mais calma. Tweek ainda tinha seu pênis dentro de si.

Os dois estavam pouco suados, porém, tinham os rostos corados e o calor do pós orgasmo ainda estava presente em seus corpos.

— Eu também sabia... Ouço isso sempre.... — Riu, lembrando-se de alguns comentários que ouvira na faculdade ou aula de dança, fazendo o menor sorrir também com a autoconfiança que ele tinha.

— E você sabia que eu me recupero muito fácil? — Butters passou a língua sobre os lábios inchados de Tweek, enquanto o loiro do cabelo espetado apenas sorrira.

— Sério? — Fora o que conseguiu pensar, quando Stotch moveu seu quadril.

— Sim, tanto que já estou louco para uma segunda rodada, mas desta vez eu quem quero estar dentro de você, Tweek. — Stotch sorriu malicioso.

Tweak sentiu seu pênis começar a despertar no interior de Butters, mas este logo saiu de cima dele e o puxou para se escorar na mesa.

— Depois que a gente terminar aqui, voltamos a falar sobre música.

Butters retirou já abriu outro pacote de preservativo, já se preparando para uma nova rodada.

Tweek não pode deixar de sorrir, já sentindo a fisgada em seu pênis ressurgir, antes de começarem um novo beijo, ainda mais luxurioso que o anterior.

Butters cumpriu sua palavra, pois após gozarem mais uma vez — desta vez com Stotch dentro de Tweak —, ambos deram alguns minutos para se acalmarem e então vestirem suas roupas. Após isso, eles simplesmente voltaram a conversar sobre o que falavam sobre antes.

E estranhamente, após essa noite, ambos se tornaram bons amigos, tanto que este pequeno momento que tiveram, nunca mais fora repetido.

**Author's Note:**

> [LINK DO DOCUMENTO](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1HCswDgUsDTmQe8akZBMruhQd9B5mRXY2QQBSbX2UNz8/edit?usp=sharing)  
> ["Café Exclusivo para Mulheres"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108213)  
> *******************************************
> 
> Quero agradecer a [ ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin) pela betagem!! Como sempre fazendo um ótimo trabalho <3 Desta vez ela não me ouviu reclamar!!! kkkk. Mas quero pedir desculpas por uma cena, algo que incomodou... Espero que ela, a cena, não incomode mais, pois estou bastante preocupado!
> 
> Bom, então, o que acharam da história?  
> Nossa, eu tinha que usar aquelas músicas para o Butters!! E não julguem o coitado, pois eu mesmo ouço as músicas do Rei Leão de vez em quando kkkk. Mas foi muito engraçado pesquisá-las e colocá-las. E eu não sabia que a Xuxa tinha música em inglês!!! Então foi uma descoberta kkkk.  
> Aliás, gente, o Tweek gostar de folk metal é meu novo headcanon, acho que combina demais com ele, ainda mais sobre o lado "bárbaro" dele. E pra quem estiver curioso, a banda favorita dele é "Korpiklaani", que eu simplesmente viciei.  
> Bem, como falei, ela tem intertextualização com fics, sendo uma deles ainda em fase de produção, ou seja, eu nem postei! Mas espero fazer em breve. A outra é com o do KyleBDay, no qual veremos continuação apenas quando vier outro evento hehehe. ~Só assim pra continuar as fics~
> 
> Aliás, talvez tenham achado o final anticlimático, mas é assim que deveria ser. Butters e Tweek não virariam namorados nem nada, quem sabe vocês entendam numa próxima fic.
> 
> Enfim, espero que tenham gostado e se divertido, pois eu amei. Foi muito legal fazer algo completamente diferente do que estou acostumada, pois ela tem comédia e puro lemon, eu geralmente envolvo outros detalhes.
> 
> Bom, é isso! deixem seus comentários, caso tenham gostado ou não!
> 
> Beijos =3  
> Até a próxima!


End file.
